This invention relates generally to the field of labels, and more particularly, to labels, and methods for making such labels, that comprise a first label portion having an opaque film covering information thereon and which can be applied to a first item and a second, severable label portion having other related information that can be applied to a second item such as a record book or file.
The use of labels that can be applied to a container (e.g., a medicine bottle) or luggage and which include a portion that can be torn off and then stored in a folder, in a record book or just held by a person as a receipt, are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,954 (White); 4,312,523 (Haines); 4,964,513 (Ingram et al.); 5,056,827 (Sasso); 5,366,249 (Diemert); and 5,829,789 (Treleaven et al.).
Furthermore, the use of selective-adhesive back portions for labeling is also known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,166,186 (Karn); 3,386,846 (Lones); 4,188,250 (Grass); 4,312,523 (Haines); 4,584,219 (Baartmans); and 4,727,667 (Ingle).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,871 (Hambright) discloses an image producing and transfer apparatus that utilizes xe2x80x9ckiss cuttingxe2x80x9d which comprises die cutting through only the thickness of the face sheet but not cutting through the tacky adhesive layer and backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,183 (McKillip) discloses a printable sheet having a separable card. In particular, this patent discloses a printable sheet having a face sheet that adheres to a backing sheet using a layer of adhesive. The rear surface of the face sheet is pattern coated with a release agent only in regions disposed in registration with the cards to be formed as portion of the face sheet. A cut line is formed through the face sheet along the perimeters of the cards so that the cards may be readily peeled away leaving the remainder of the face sheet adhered to the backing sheet.
However, there remains a need for a label that conceals pre-printed information under normal circumstances but which can be easily revealed in an emergency situation, and also includes an associated severable portion that can be remotely stored or secured to another item.
A label comprising a first portion having a first front portion and a first back portion wherein the first back portion is adapted for coupling to one item (e.g., a container, test tube, etc.); a second portion, severable from the first portion and wherein the second portion has a second front portion and a second back portion whereby the second back portion is adapted for coupling to a second item (e.g., a notebook, a file folder, etc.); and wherein the second front portion comprises information thereon that is covered by an opaque layer that can be removed for revealing the information.
A matrix for providing at least one dual portion label that is adapted for removal therefrom for coupling to an item (e.g., a container, test tube, etc.). The matrix comprises: a face stock releasably attached to a release sheet wherein the face stock is cut to form the perimeter of the at least one dual portion label and whereby the face stock within the perimeter is perforated to form a first label portion and a second label portion; the second label portion is severable from the first label portion once the at least dual portion label is removed from the matrix; the release sheet has a release sheet portion that is releasably coupled to the second label portion whereby the release sheet portion is releasably interconnected (e.g., shot tabs) with the release sheet; and wherein the second label portion comprises information thereon that is covered by an opaque layer that can be removed for revealing the information.
A method for making labels that are adapted for coupling to an item (e.g., a container, test tube, etc.) and wherein each of the labels includes a first portion that is adapted to couple to the item and a second portion that can be removed from the label for coupling to another item (e.g., a notebook, a file folder, etc.) and wherein the second portion contains information that is concealed. The method comprises the steps of: (a) providing a face stock and a release sheet that are coupled together by an adhesive on one side of the face stock; (b) cutting the exposed side of the face stock to form a plurality of labels each having a respective perimeter; (c) perforating each of the labels to form the first portion and the second portion; (d) cutting the release sheet under the second portion to form a release sheet portion under the second portion; (e) placing information on the second portion; and (f) applying an opaque layer over the information on the second portion.